Tale Of Two Worlds
by Aaron T Izzard
Summary: An in progress Crossover witch i will be updateing as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (no matter how much I want to) or Sailor Moon (again I wish I did but I don't). This fan Fiction is purely for fan service purposes and no copyrighting infringement is intended, this is purely for the fans of Thunderbirds and Sailor Moon and anyone else who wants to read it. Firstly the fan fiction takes place in the Thunderbirds TV universe not the movie.

Here's how it'll work "This is spoken" the rest is narration and this **-** this separates Locations.

When you have read the story please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter one: The calm before the storm**

**Introduction **

Earth has been endangered many times in the past, recently a race of malevolent aliens has attempted to take over the earth and rule over mankind. But in this universe there are heroes ready to stop the aliens from taking over the earth, they are the Sailor Senshi. There job is to protect mankind from whatever the aliens send to attack them. The Sailor Senshi is made up of nine Sailor Senshi, one human who assists in the battles for earth and a time traveller from the 30th century who came to help and to train the Sailor senshi for whatever evil is pitted against them.

Usagi Tsukino (sailor Moon),Usagi (chibi Moon the time traveller), Ami Mizuno (sailor Mercury), Rei Hino (sailor Mars), Makoto Kino (sailor Jupiter), Minako Aino (sailor Venus), Michiru Kaioh (sailor Neptune), Haruka Tenoh (sailor Uranus), Hotaru Tomoe (sailor Saturn), Setsuna Meioh (sailor Pluto) and Mamoru Chiba(tuxedo mask).

They have worked well in defending the earth but something is coming that will decide the fate of not just their universe but another one as well.

In this universe things are a little deferent. Like their universe, there are nine planets (yes as far as I'm concerned Pluto still is a planet), the 3rd of which is still Earth and still has loads of people. But like in the Sailor Senshi universe there are still dangers on earth. Meteors, flash floods, forest fires, earthquakes and many other disasters strike without warning and in most normal circumstances lives would inevitably be lost. But when disaster strikes like this, there is only one organization the world can turn to INTERNATIONAL RESCUE. With a dazzling array of vehicle and equipment that sand ready to answer and last chance distress call a call that could arrive from any disaster on or off of the Earth. The name of these incredible machines...

...The THUNDERBIRDS!

The vehicles are as follows...

Thunderbird 1:  
Length: 115 feet.  
Wingspan: 80 feet.  
Top Speed: 15,000 MPH.  
Max Height Attained: 150,000 feet.  
Range: Unlimited.  
Hypersonic recognisance and light rescue aircraft. A Sleek Silver, gray, three seat jet with a red, radar tracking, nose cone. Usually the first to arrive at the danger zone; TB1 (Thunderbird 1) is the rescue operations controller. It also carries a small amount of rescue equipment for light rescue operations.

Thunderbird 2:  
Length: 250 feet.  
Wingspan: 180 feet.  
Top Speed: 5000 MPH.  
Range: Unlimited  
Weight Without Pod: 410 Tons  
Weight With Pod: 510 Tons  
Hypersonic Transporter and Heavy lifting Aircraft. Big, green, atomic powered Juggernaut of the Thunderbirds fleet. Primary function of TB2 is to carry any and all of the heavy rescue vehicles and equipment to the danger zone. TB2s centre section can be released to reveal one of six inter changeable pods each of which carry different vehicles and equipment. TB2 is also built for short range space travel.

Thunderbird 3:  
Length: 287 feet.  
Weight: 562 tons.  
Launch thrust: 4.5 Million pounds.  
Maximum sustained acceleration: 6 g.  
Range: Unlimited.  
Extra orbital space recognisance and rescue shuttle. Piloted by the two oldest and the youngest of the Tracy brothers, if there are people trapped in a falling spaceship or someone stranded in outer space, this tall brick red space rescue shuttle is the craft for the job.

Thunderbird 4:  
Length: 30 feet.  
Width: 11 feet.  
Weight: 16 tons.  
Max speed: 40 knots.  
Max safe depth: 30,000 feet.  
Compact, robust, deep sea recognisance, rescue and salvage craft. Smallest of the Thunderbirds, this yellow mini sub is just the craft needed to go into places and situations that most conventional divers or mini subs can't go or get into.

Thunderbird 5:  
Length: 400 feet.  
Height: 272 feet.  
Diameter: 296 feet.  
Weight: 976 tons.  
Reception range: 100 million miles.  
International Rescue's communication and tracking space satellite. Capable of receiving or intercepting distress messages from any part of the world. TB5 also acts as IR's space early warning system for meteor showers and other space debris that pose a potential threat to Earth.

International rescue is made up of father (Jeff Tracy) and his five sons Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan; together they save lives that under any other circumstance would most certainly die. To pull of such rescues, each of the five sons has been trained and accustomed to a Thunderbird to accomplish this task. In order of oldest son to youngest.

Jeff is the father of all five of the boys; and has been every since their mother died; and he's done well to teach and show the boys about the value of life and never to give up, no matter what.

Scott Tracy is the pilot of Thunderbird 1 and is tasked with investigating danger zones as well as helping and overseeing with the rescues. Scott is also the co-pilot of Thunderbird 3 with his younger brother Alan.

John Tracy is the space monitor aboard Thunderbird 5 and is tasked with locating disasters, receiving distress calls and monitoring space around Earth and the area beyond the moon. Every month Alan, Scott and John swop duties and at the end of the month they swop again.

Virgil Tracy is the pilot of Thunderbird 2 and is always at the heart of it all when a rescue is in progress. He has many traits and hobbies two of which are painting and playing the piano. Virgil is also skilled at the helm of Thunderbird 3s controls.

Gordon Tracy is the aquanaut of Thunderbird 4; he is an experienced deep sea diver and had six years service with the World Aquanaut Security Patrol or WASP (see Gerry Anderson series Stingray) and is an experienced submariner.

Alan is the youngest of the Tracy family, at only 21 years old, and is the astronaut of Thunderbird 3, the only thunderbird capable of flying beyond the Earth. Alan and John's work rotation means John also gets to fly Thunderbird 3 with Scott.

**Michiru & Haruka's house: Tokyo**

Michiru woke-up from a good night's sleep; she rolled over and was surprised to find Haruka wasn't in bed next to her. She sat up on the bed and looked at the clock, it said half past seven. "That's strange" she said to herself "Haruka doesn't get up this early on the weekends and she usually gets me up as well". She got dressed and went down stairs to see what was happening.

She was surprised to see Setsuna sitting at the breakfast table with Haruka. The two turned in Michiru's direction, she said "sorry; I hope I'm not disturbing you two". "Not at all" said Setsuna "I was just about to leave" she said about to get up. "Oh; please don't leave on my account" said Michiru, Setsuna smiled "it's nothing like that" she said "I have to visit and old friend whom I haven't seen in a long time". Both Michiru and Haruka were dumbfounded they didn't know she had any old friends. "Who are they" they asked in unison, Setsuna smiled again "He was one of the first men to land on the moon during the early days of interplanetary travel" she said.

The others were slightly confused "dose he lives in the future?" asked Michiru, Setsuna pondered for a moment "Yes and no" she said. "What's his name?" asked Haruka, "Jeff Tracy" said Setsuna "now I can't say anything more than that, at least for now" and with that she bid good day to Michiru and Haruka and left. "What did she mean by that" asked Michiru "I don't know... but I think we'll find out soon enough" said Haruka in a somewhat troubled voice. At that moment Hotaru entered still in her pajamas "why is everyone up so early" she asked innocently. "It's alright Hotaru" said Michiru "I'll get you some breakfast; as you are already up" she said with a smile.

**The Moon Palace **

"My queen I am ready to begin the journey the other universe" said Sailor Pluto, a lady in a dress that was adorned with gold and scarlet red turned to the green haired woman and said "Are you shore this man of whom you speak can help us Sailor Pluto". Sailor Pluto stood up "It's not just him but his sons as well; I am shore that they will help us; it's what they do" said Sailor Pluto "then go Sailor Pluto and may your mission be successful" she said softly "I will try my best my queen" and with that she held her staff above her head and she was engulfed in a flash of light and was gone. The Moon queen looked out of her balcony at the Earth high in the sky as she thought to herself "we will need all the help we can find for this; if not it could be the end of the Sailor Senshi and the earth forever".


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (no matter how much I want to) or Sailor Moon (again I wish I did but I don't). This fan Fiction is purely for fan service purposes and no copyrighting infringement is intended, this is purely for the fans of Thunderbirds and Sailor Moon and anyone else who wants to read it. Firstly the fan fiction takes place in the Thunderbirds TV universe not the movie.

Here's how it'll work "This is spoken" the rest is narration and this **-** this separates Locations.

When you have read the story please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two: The Visitor **

**The Tracy Island Villa; Tracy Island**

It was getting dark and Jeff looked up from his desk to watch the sun set. Just then Virgil walked in knocking on the door as he entered "Can I come in dad" "sure son; just watching the sun set" said Jeff, he turned to Virgil "what's on your mind son?" Virgil looked out the window at the sunset "well I don't really know dad" as he paused before continuing "it's just something that's been nagging at me lately". "I feel like something's coming but I don't know what" Virgil stopped talking; his father looked at him for a little while then turned back to the window again. He didn't look back at Virgil but he did reply to his statement "I get that feeling to Virgil" he said in a calm yet somewhat fearful voice "with every passing day it gets a little bit stronger" he continued "I feel that someday very soon international rescue will be put to its ultimate test". Virgil was the first of them to break the silence "Well; whatever it is we'll be ready for it dad, remember the code of international rescue" and the two of them spoke in unison "never give up; no matter what the cost" Jeff cracked a short smile "Ok; now hurry of to bed you, if something is coming you'll need to get all the rest you can" "Ok dad" Virgil chuckled "Good night son" "night dad" Virgil said before hurrying of to bed.

At around twelve o clock Jeff got up from his desk to get something to eat before turning in. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what he could eat. Suddenly he saw a white flash of light coming from the living room. He grabbed a stun gun from the kitchen draw and walked slowly into the room the gun was ready to fire but when he saw the person who was standing opposite him he lowered the stun gun and put it in his pocket. The young woman turned to face Jeff; she was wearing a white outfit with a dark green trim and skirt; and a staff that was taller than she was "Hello Mr Tracy; it's good to see you again". Jeff was silent for a few moments before speaking "well I must say this is an unexpected pleasure Miss Setsuna" Jeff said with a smile on his face. He sat down at his desk and offered her a chair "thank you" she said sitting down. "You look different did you do something with your hair?" asked Jeff breaking the silence. Setsuna was somewhat taken aback by this but then started to laugh "Not as much as you have old friend" she said with a sensei smile.

At that moment, it just so happens, Gordon got a case of the midnight munchies and went in search of a late night snack. Then he heard voices coming from the lounge the first, a man's voice he recognised as his father's but the other was a woman's. "That's strange" he thought to himself "it can't be Tintin, because TinTin is on the main land with Alan, and Grandma is still in the states; so who could it be?" As he got closer and closer to the door he peered through the crack and saw the strange woman with long dark green hair and an unusual uniform. "Who is she?" Gordon wondered he had never seen anyone quite like this Jeff and her were talking but Gordon couldn't hear what they were saying. She stood up, raised her staff above her head and there was a flash of light as she said "Good bye for now... Jeff Tracy" and she was gone.

Gordon nearly fell back in awe at what he had just seen; he turned on his heels and ran for Virgil's room.

**Virgil's Room: Tracy Island**

The electronic door slid open, and Gordon called out to Virgil "Virgil wake up... Hurry Virgil, Wake up" Virgil shot up from his bed not quite shore where he was "It wasn't me Granma Gordon Had the last of the pie!" Virgil shouted in a daze. Gordon was speechless at this and didn't quite know what to add to this; buy now Virgil had gotten his bearings and had composed himself. "What's wrong? Are we being attacked!" his voice sounded urgent "Well yes and no... Kind of" his younger brother said. "Well Gordon; Are we being attacked or not" asked Virgil again, "sort of" was the only thing that could pop out of Gordon's mouth "Look... Gordon; it's a simple question, is the island under attack?" Gordon thought for a moment and said "Well no but..." he was cut off by his older brother "Good; then I can go back to bed". Virgil was about to climb back into his bed when Gordon cut in front of him "Virgil you don't understand; there is an intruder on the base... well was". Virgil looked confused Gordon wasn't making any sense "Gordon, it's too late for this sort of thing can't it wait till morning" Gordon was silent for a moment and finally said "Ok I'll show you; get you gown on and come with me"

**Tracy Lounge: Tracy Island**

Gordon led Virgil to the lounge, it was dark, wile Gordon had been in Virgil's room Jeff had called it a night and gone to bed. "Ok Gordon; I'm waiting for my explanation" Virgil said both tired and annoyed that his younger brother had pulled him out of bed at half past one in the morning "Ok" he started "I was where you are right now and dad was sitting at his desk here" "Hmm" was the only sound Virgil could make "and there was this woman; sitting on this seat in front of the desk". Now Gordon had grabbed Virgil's attention "A woman?" said Virgil "Yeah" said Gordon "she had long dark green hair and some king of weird stick thingy" Virgil raised an eyebrow but he let Gordon continue. "After they finished talking she got up raised her stick in the air and said Good bye Jeff Tracy; and then she vanished into thin air".

The two were silent until Virgil heard a throat clearing from behind him. Virgil turned on his heels to see a tall figure with dark brown almost black hair standing in the doorway. Virgil was the one to break the silence "Ok Scott; how long have you been standing there" Scott smiled "Long enough" he said, Gordon asked his oldest brother "Well?" Scott thought for a moment on the conversation he had heard between Gordon and Virgil. "Well" he said "Have you thought about actually asking dad about what happened" the two brothers looked at each other and then back to Scott "Well whatever the case; we can't deal with it now so let's get some sleep why we still can" and with that the three brothers headed back to their rooms.

**Gordon's Room: Tracy Island**

But as he made his way over to his bed Gordon couldn't help but keep wondering who the mysterious woman was, and how did she know his father. So he fell asleep wondering who she was and where she had came from. Little did he and the others know that they would find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (no matter how much I want to) or Sailor Moon (again I wish I did but I don't). This fan Fiction is purely for fan service purposes and no copyrighting infringement is intended, this is purely for the fans of Thunderbirds and Sailor Moon and anyone else who wants to read it. Firstly the fan fiction takes place in the Thunderbirds TV universe not the movie.

Here's how it'll work "This is spoken" the rest is narration and this **-** this separates Locations.

When you have read the story please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter three: the Girl on the Beach**

**Tracy Island: Tracy Villa**

The following morning, after the events of last night, Gordon entered the lounge to talk to his father about what he had seen. Scott waited outside to listen in on the conversation.

"Dad" he said "can I talk to you for a minute or two" Mr Tracy looked up from his desk "shore Gordon what's the matter" "well" he started "I saw something last night". "Not another UFO" he said with a chuckle. "No nothing like that dad" he said, Jeff turned back to the papers on his desk, and Gordon continued "it was in here last night", Jeff froze and his eyes widened "there was a woman in here with long, dark green hair talking with you last night". Jeff's head shot up and looked his son strait in the eyes, Gordon was terrified, and he didn't know what to do.

After about 30 seconds, Jeff looked back down at his desk and didn't say another word. "Dad please tell me I'm not going crazy" what happened next Gordon wasn't expecting at all. Jeff looked up at his son and actually smiled "no Gordon you're not going crazy" Gordon breathed a sigh of relief "well that's a relief" he said with a smile. "So who is she?" Gordon asked. Jeff looked up "she is an old friend who asked for some help, and when the time comes we'll have to be ready for any think". Scott entered "and we'll be ready for whatever comes our way" he said "Scott" Jeff said "I might have known Scott would put you up to this Gordon" "By the way where's Virgil?".

The two brothers looked at each other for a few minutes; Scott was the first to speak "I think he said something about going for jog around the island dad" "ok I'll see him when he gets back" Jeff said.

**Tracy Island: North Beach**

Virgil was in his signature gray track suit with yellow trim, Jogging along the white sandy beach, thinking about what Gordon had said last night. He rested on a large rock to empty the sand from his shoes for the third time; he sat on the rock looking out at the clear blue sky as calm waves of the Pacific Ocean swept the shore line.

Virgil starred for about three minutes before a voice broke the silence "beautiful isn't it?" Virgil looked to his left and saw a woman with long green hair, a long metallic staff and strange outfit. "Oh" he said "I didn't see you there" she turned to face him "you must be one of Jeff's sons" she said "yes and proud of it" Virgil said, he look at her a little "Where you the girl that was talking to dad last night?" he asked. She gave a faint smile "yes I was" "what's your name" Virgil asked, "my full name is Setsuna Meioh" she looked at Virgil again "What's you name" she asked "Virgil" he said.

She sat looking out across the sea "how did you know I was talking with your father last night?" she asked raising an eye brow "my younger brother Gordon saw you" "he's a bit of a nosey Parker" Virgil put in. "He panicked and woke me up at half past one in the morning; thought we were under attack" he said with a chuckle "I know the feeling" she said with a smile.

"Where do you come from" Virgil asked "I live in Japan at the moment" she said "with three other friends" Setsuna said. Virgil thought for a moment "I was in Japan a few months ago" he said, Setsuna turned to him "was it one of your missions?" she said, Virgil was taken aback by this but replied to her question "Yes it was". "What happened" she asked "there was a very bed earth quake" he said "monorail lines and buildings collapsed, there were wide spread fires and even people trapped in the subways; sort of a typical day for me really" Virgil said with a chuckle.

She didn't know how to respond to this but she smiled all the same. She looked up at the sky and turned to Virgil "I must go now" she said "I'll introduce you to some of my friends next time" she said with a smile, she stood up, held her staff above here head, there was a flash of light and she was gone. Virgil looked up to the sky "I look forward to it" he said with a smile and with his trainers back on and empty of sand he continued up the beach back to the villa.

**Tracy Island: Tracy Villa**

Jeff was at his desk watching the closed circuit TV built in to the work console behind him. This particular program was a science program about technological advances over the last sixty years. Jeff was enjoy in the program when he heard the door open behind him "oh hello Virgil" he said.

"Enjoy your jog around the island did you" Jeff said "shore did dad" Virgil replied "I met someone very interesting" he said "Who?" Jeff said "Ms Setsuna Meioh" Virgil said. Jeff went wide eyed "where?" "On the north beach" said Virgil "oh; and dad" "yes Virgil" he said "I think she might be bringing friends". At this Jeff let his face fall into his right hand "lord give me strength" he muttered under his breath.

After about ten seconds he looked up at Virgil and said "right; if we're going to have visitors" he said "we'll have to be ready for them". "Are Alan and Tintin back yet?" he asked "yes dad" said Virgil "Then get Scott, Brains, Alan, Tintin and Gordon up here; there's not a moment to waist; I'll get the video link up with Thunderbird 5" he said "yes sir" said Virgil.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tale of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (no matter how much I want to) or Sailor Moon (again I wish I did but I don't). This fan Fiction is purely for fan service purposes and no copyrighting infringement is intended, this is purely for the fans of Thunderbirds and Sailor Moon and anyone else who wants to read it. Firstly the fan fiction takes place in the Thunderbirds TV universe not the movie.

Here's how it'll work "This is spoken" the rest is narration and this **-** this separates Locations.

When you have read the story please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter four: The preparation and the rescue**

**Outside Tokyo tech university: Tokyo**

It was a sunny day and there was a clear blue sky. Ami, Rei and Minako were on their way over to Ami's home to study over the week end. Setsuna came up behind them "Ah Ami, Minako, Rei can I talk with Ami for a while" said Setsuna "shore I'll catch up with you two later" said Amy "OK see you later Amy" said Minako and Rei. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" Amy said "I need someone with technical skills; to come with me and some of the Sailor Senshi; on a journey to another universe to help, and get help from an old friend of mine" Setsuna said. "Who?" said Ami "well; him and his sons run and organization dedicated to aiding humanity in times of disaster" said Setsuna "wow that sounds fantastic I'd love to come; oh what about school?" said Ami "don't worry I'll take care of it for you" said Setsuna.

**Michiru & Haruka's house: Tokyo**

Ami made her way to Michiru and Haruka's house, as she did, she saw someone coming up the street opposite her. Makoto was walking towards her as well "Oh Makoto, did Setsuna ask for your help as well" said Ami "Yeah but she didn't go into why she needs me all that much" said Makoto "why did she ask you for help" Makoto asked "Setsuna said she needed someone with technical skills" said Ami. With that the two passed the gate and walked up to the door, Ami rang the door bell and Michiru answered the door "Oh, you're both here good Setsuna has been expecting you two" she said letting them inn. As the three of them begun to walk in to the living era they saw Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru sitting at the table waiting for them, when they were all seated Setsuna spoke to them all "I think now is the time I should tell you all just what is going on and why I need your help".

The room fell silent as the others listened to what Setsuna was going to say "we have a great journey ahead of us, for something is coming and I'm not shore if we can face it by ourselves and win" she said, everyone still remained silent "that is why we are going to seek help from an old friend of mine and his sons, I am shore they will help us with whatever this threat may be". With that said, she went on to explain about Jeff, his sons and International Rescue.

**Odessa Oil Refinery: Texas **

An oil well was burning out of control; the silver and red steel structure stood over 90 feet in height and was totally engulfed in flames. Scott was already on the scene and had set up his mobile control consol "Mobile control to Thunderbird 2 what is your E T A" he said. A voice replied over the radio "I'm practically here Scott" and with that Thunderbird 2 came whooshing overhead. Scott spoke in to the radio mike again "Ok Virgil this is the plan; I've made shore the aria has been evacuated and there's an aria for you to land near the silo behind Thunderbird 1". Scott spoke into the mike again "when you've landed; unload the pod and get to work with the firefly; use a nitro shell on the blaze that should put it out" he said "f a b" Virgil replied.

There was a tremendous blast as Thunderbird 2s landing Rockets fired off to soften the great green behemoth's decent to the dusty desert sand below. As soon as Thunderbird 2 had landed, the whole ship raised itself of the ground on four hydraulic telescoping legs; leaving its centre section (the pod) on the ground, on its front was a large drawbridge like door with a number six on it. After a short while the pods door opened and swung down; from out of the pod came the roar of a powerful engine and the Firefly came rolling out of the pod.

The Firefly is a Yellow coloured, fire fighting bulldozer with a massive dozer blade up front. It had eight large wheels witch supported its caterpillar tracks, and there was a hole in the dozer blade where the on board cannon would emerge through.

Virgil moved the Firefly into position "OK Virgil; you've got only one shot, so don't miss" Scott said over the radio; Virgil was inside the Firefly wearing an asbestos suit "don't worry Scott; I never miss"; and with that Virgil took hold of the steering wheel and pulled down on a yellow leaver causing the blade to come down; when it was in place Virgil then grabbed hold of the throttle and pushed it forward.

The mighty Firefly moved up to the burning oil well "Ok Virgil; you have 60 seconds so no pressure" said Scott, `Yeah right' thought Virgil, at that he pulled down on another leaver (this time a red one) and the firefly's cannon emerged through the hole in the blade. Virgil grabbed another red leaver that was by his knee he pulled it up and there was mighty bang as the cannon fired and a small black capsule flew into the flames. There was about four or five seconds of silence when there was an all mighty explosion that knocked Firefly back several feet `whoa I think that might have too big of a charge' though Virgil.

Scott looked at the scene though his binoculars the oil well was in ruins and a jet of crude oil shot up out of the wreckage, but the fire was out and there was on continuing danger to the rest of the oil wells or the refinery. Scott picked up his radio mike and said "Nice Shooting Virgil, You've done it" and the Firefly raised its dozer blade and turned to return to Thunderbird 2. The owner walked up to Scott "thank you son; how can we ever repay you" he said "It's all part of the service" and with that Scott prepared to leave. "Mobile control from Firefly; returning to Thunderbird 2" Virgil said driving the Firefly back Thunderbird 2 "f a b; I'm returning to Thunderbird 1"said Scott.

The engine revved as the Firefly rolled up the ramp back into pod 6. Moments later the door was shut and Thunderbird 2 retrieved its pod and started up its engines "Thunderbird 1 from thunderbird 2; ready for lift off" Virgil said sitting down in Thunderbird 2s cockpit Scott sat down at the controls of Thunderbird 1 "f a b Virgil; see you back at base" and with a mighty blast and roar the giant, green machine took to the skies once again followed closely by Thunderbird 1.

It didn't take long for Scott to catch up to Thunderbird 2; Scott pulled his headrest mike closer to his face "Thunderbird 1 to base" he said "f a b Scott reading you loud and clear; how did it go at the oil well?" Jeff said over the radio "not a thing went wrong dad; mission was a complete success we're on our way home; crossing Pacific coast now" and with that the thunderbirds headed home from yet another successful mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tale of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (no matter how much I want to) or Sailor Moon (again I wish I did but I don't). This fan Fiction is purely for fan service purposes and no copyrighting infringement is intended, this is purely for the fans of Thunderbirds and Sailor Moon and anyone else who wants to read it. Firstly the fan fiction takes place in the Thunderbirds TV universe not the movie.

Here's how it'll work "This is spoken" the rest is narration and this **-** this separates Locations.

When you have read the story please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter five: Senshi meet Thunderbirds **

**Tracy Island Villa: Tracy Island**

Virgil was sitting in the lounge; just drifting off to sleep when he was awoken by a loud bang, it surprised him in such a way he fell out of his chair on to the floor. He looked up to see two mischievous younger brothers standing over him. Alan was holding a deflated paper bag and Gordon stood next to him; both had triumphant smiles on their faces. "You two I should have known you two where up to something it was a bit too quiet around here" Virgil said with his own little smirk on his face. "Sorry Virgil we couldn't resist it" said Alan "guess we're as board as you are" said Gordon, it had been two weeks since the fire in Texas and the Tracy brothers were board out of their skulls, Alan and Gordon the most.

"I wish someone, somewhere would need rescuing already" said Alan, Virgil looked at him "be careful what you wish for" the older sibling said. Gordon's stomach growled, with this Alan said "alright you; let's get something to eat; I'll see if Tintin wants something as well" and with that the two Tracys left the lounge in search of food.

Virgil walked back to his chair and tried to get back to sleep but he was woken up by a bright flash of light that made his eyes shoot open. At this Virgil leaped from his chair and over to the desk in a matter of seconds he reached in to the draw and pulled out a stun gun; he then turned around to see the woman from the beach standing not six feet away from him with five other girls.

"Oh it's you" he said breathing a sigh of relief and setting the stun gun back in to the desk draw, "so good to see you again Mr. Virgil and how are you today?" she said as if she had just walked in the front door "I'm... I'm fine thank you". "And who are they" Virgil asked gesturing towards the others; she gave a light smile and gestured the others to come forward and Setsuna introduced them one by one.

Setsuna first introduced Ami she was about the same height as Gordon and Virgil; she had short light blue hair and she still had her school uniform on and had put her glasses on to get a better look at the room they were in. She turned back towards Virgil and gave a bow and said "greetings my name is Ami Mizuno" and gave a light smile witch Virgil returned.

The next to be introduced by Setsuna was Hotaru she was just a little shorter than Tintin with shoulder length black hair and deep purple eyes. She walked forward keeping her head down; she was always shy of new people she didn't know; she looked to Setsuna as if to ask `is he friendly' and Setsuna smiled back at her as if to say `don't worry'. Hotaru stepped forward and gave a bow, she didn't smile she was too nerves; but Virgil smiled and bowed all the same.

Makoto was next she was the same height as Virgil and Gordon; she had brown hair like Virgil and it was tied back in a pony tail. She walked up bowed and also smiled and said "you're pretty cute do you come here often?" Virgil just blinked and stared at her; he was totally speechless.

Haruka stepped forward and pulled Makoto back "sorry about her; you remind her of someone she knows" Virgil was slightly relieved by this and after breathing a sigh of relief he looked up to see Haruka holding out her hand; Virgil grabbed her hand and gave it a friendly shake. She was quite tall, at least as tall as Scott with short blond hair `Oh god; she's a girl version of John' he thought; she had a crisp weight shirt with a green tie, a burgundy jacket and green trousers that matched her tie.

Walking up beside her was Michiru she was only a little shorter than Haruka she had aqua marine coloured hair that came past her shoulders; she was wearing a jacket the same colour as Haruka's and had a green bow at the front with a matching long green skirt. She bowed and extended her hand as well; she didn't speak but gave a warm comforting smile all the same.

Haruka broke the silence and asked "what is your name" to witch Virgil replied "Virgil Tracy" he said it in a proud way, he was the next to speak "would you like to meet dad and the others" said Virgil, to which Setsuna said "indeed; best to get all the introductions done first before we get down to business" and with Virgil leading the way, the group left the lounge and made their way to the kitchen.

Jeff was sitting at the table reading the news paper and had a fresh cup of coffee; Scott was sitting opposite Jeff he was also drinking coffee; Alan and Gordon where sitting next to each other probably planning another prank on Virgil or Scott. Tintin was away visiting her family and Brains was still in America attending a technology conference in New York. Gordon looked up to see Virgil and six other people walking in "Dad! We have visitors" said Gordon, Jeff looked up the first two people he recognized as Virgil and Setsuna but he did not know the others. He got up and introduced himself to the group, "I am Jeff Tracy" he said shaking hands with all of them; Virgil then introduced his four other brothers. "This is Scott my eldest brother" Scott got up and smiled as he shook hand with everyone, "This is Gordon, he's a bit of a trouble maker" Gordon looked up "Who me?" he said in an innocent manner and greeted the new gests, and the Alan walked towards the group "and this is my youngest brother Alan" Alan looked at them one at a time he didn't speak but he gave a warm smile and hand shake to the Sailor Senshi.

Jeff the introduced himself as the commander and chief of International Rescue "and I'm Jeff Tracy and Father of Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan" the Senshi looked around "where is John; Jeff?" Asked Setsuna "He's due back tomorrow Setsuna; in the mean time you are our gests here on our island". Both the Tracy Brothers and the other Sailor Senshi Look at one another except for Setsuna and Jeff who just look at each other; Setsuna had a look that said `thank you' and Jeff had a look that said `you're welcome'.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tale of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (no matter how much I want to) or Sailor Moon (again I wish I did but I don't). This fan Fiction is purely for fan service purposes and no copyrighting infringement is intended, this is purely for the fans of Thunderbirds and Sailor Moon and anyone else who wants to read it. Firstly the fan fiction takes place in the Thunderbirds TV universe not the movie.

Here's how it'll work "This is spoken" the rest is narration and this **-** this separates Locations.

When you have read the story please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter six: Settling Inn**

**Tracy Island Villa: Tracy Island**

Gordon, Virgil and Alan were in the lounge talking about their new gests "I think if dad trusts them; then we should too" said Gordon; Alan then said "But we don't know anything about them; yet they seem to know all about us; that makes them dangerous to us and the organization". Gordon and Alan continued to argue among themselves while Virgil ignored them and continued to stair out of the window, he was sitting at his weight grand piano but couldn't bring himself to play anything with his brother arguing in the background. Virgil thought to himself `Alan makes a good point all we know are their names and nothing more, where do they come from and what are they doing here?' these and other questions ran through Virgil's head. But mean while.

**Tracy Island Round House: Tracy Island**

Scott took charge of showing the new gests their rooms during their stay. As the group walked up to the Round House Makoto said "What a weird house. Who lives here?" she asked; the others looked at Scott "no one really... it's for guests; which are few and far between these days" he said. They went up the stairs and into the House it was quite roomy despite the look from the outside, "I like it, it looks very nice" said Ami, Scott turned to her "Thank you; I'm shore you'll enjoy it here" and with that he left the six girls to get settled in. But just as he was about to walk out the door "OH; by the way, if this red light comes on" he pointed to a large red light by the door "and you hear a warning siren; make shore this door is locked tight" he stopped and thought for a moment "yeah that's about it; just an important safety tip; enjoy your stay on the island" and with that Scott shut the door and walked back to the Tracy Villa leaving the visitors to get themselves settled inn.

Hotaru had found a room that she liked; it overlooked the sea which was lit in bright blue in the noonday sun. She looked around the room to get better used to it; there was a small on sweet bathroom, a single bed with dark blue sheets and a weight pillow across from the bed was a wardrobe the inside of which was empty except for a few clothes hangers. She set her bag on the bed and begun to unpack.

The room Ami had chosen looked off to the Tracy Villa she looked round the room it had weight walls lake all the others, the bed had red sheets and weight pillow; the room also had a small wardrobe that was empty except for some clothes hangers.

Makoto's room overlooked the cliffs "this could be a great place to go rock climbing" she said to herself; the bed was a single bed with red sheets there was one wardrobe but it was totally bare inside.

Haruka and Michiru's room had two single beds; which Haruka was pushing together to make it a double for her and Michiru. Their room was down the way from Hotaru's room their window over looked the runway and the cliff house. "I wonder in what kind of way they save lives and what do you think a Thunderbird is?" Michiru said to Haruka "I don't now but I think we'll find out soon enough" said Haruka.

**Tracy Island Villa: Tracy Island**

Having made their surroundings more comfortable, the Senshi decided to take a look around the island, all of them went their separate ways; Ami went to check out the Library she had seen earlier, Makoto went to ask Scott if they had any climbing equipment, Hotaru decided to go for a walk down to the beach and Michiru went to the lounge while Haruka got them something to eat, she was talking with Alan about fast cars (Naturally).

As Michiru was making her way to the lounge she could hear the sound of a beautiful piano sonnet; as she opened the lounge door she saw Virgil Playing his heart out on the keys of the weight grand Piano. He was so in rapture in his playing that he didn't notice Michiru coming into the room. Virgil ended the song with a wonderful climax; Michiru applauded his playing Virgil turned with a look of surprise on his face "Oh; sorry, I didn't hear you come in" he said, Michiru walked up to the piano as Virgil stood up "You play really well" she said "thanks" said Virgil "do you play?" he asked "I'm a lot better on a violin" she said with a light chuckle; "would you like to play" he asked, she nodded and with a "thank you" she sat at the piano; as she started to play "somewhere over the rainbow" Virgil picked up his guitar and begun to play along with her.

Haruka walked in and found the two of them playing "is this a privet concert? Or can anyone play?" asked Haruka "oh please go right ahead" said Virgil. Virgil had run off to his room and returned with a violin case "Ok; who wants the violin" He asked, Michiru smiled and took violin from Virgil, Haruka sat at the Piano and Virgil played the guitar; "what should we play" asked Haruka "I know" said Virgil and the three started to play `somewhere over the rainbow'.

Ami was walking down the hall carrying books on many different subjects; as she was walking by she heard the music from the lounge; she peered into the room and saw Virgil, Michiru and Haruka playing in the lounge. She smiled and begun to walk away with her stack of books; as she walked out of the villa she passed by the pool, Gordon was sitting on his sun chair and saw her walking towards "hi; how are you" he said with a smile "I am well thank you" she said in reply.

As she headed back to the Round House she saw Makoto and Scott at the bass of the cliffs behind the round house; Scott turned to Makoto "I bet I can get to the top before you can" he said with a confident smile on his face; Makoto not being the one to turn down a challenge said "You're on" and with that the two of them begun their race to the top of the cliff.

Although all seemed calm, the Sailor Senshi's question as to `what's a Thunderbird' was about to be answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Tale of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (no matter how much I want to) or Sailor Moon (again I wish I did but I don't). This fan Fiction is purely for fan service purposes and no copyrighting infringement is intended, this is purely for the fans of Thunderbirds and Sailor Moon and anyone else who wants to read it. Firstly the fan fiction takes place in the Thunderbirds TV universe not the movie.

Here's how it'll work "This is spoken" the rest is narration and this **-** this separates Locations.

When you have read the story please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Seven: Thunderbirds Are Go: Part One**

**Cliffs behind the Round House: Tracy Island**

Makoto and Scott where continuing their climb to the top of cliffs "I'm going to beat you" Scott said "oh no you won't" Makoto said and she raced after Scott, as she reached the top of the cliff her victory was short lived as Scott said "oh well you can't win them all" as he turned to Makoto and she looked in aw that he was right next to her, it was a draw. They laughed and looked out to the sea, "I wish I live here" she said; she did miss Tokyo but this island paradise was just that, a paradise in a dream she didn't want to wake up from. The silence was broken by the beep beep sound of Scott's watch communicator, "go ahead" he said he was met with the image of Gordon on his watch "Get back hear as soon as you can someone somewhere needs rescuing Scott" said Gordon "F A B" Scott said in reply. "Come on lets gat back to the villa, and get debriefed" as they made their way down the cliff Scott said "race you back to the villa" to witch Makoto replied "You're on".

**Tracy Island Villa: Tracy Island**

Scott and Makoto made their way into the villa, Ami decided to stop reading and go with them to the villa to see what was happening, Jeff, Virgil, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were already in the lounge. "What is it dad?" Scott asked "there's been an out brake of a bush fire in Northern Australia, Scott launch Thunderbird 1 and see what you can do to help in evacuating the surrounding area" Said Jeff "F A B dad" replied Scott. Setsuna then asked "may one of us go with your son just to see how you perform your rescues?" Jeff thought for a moment "who did you have in mind?" he said "oh please Setsuna can I go?" Makoto said Setsuna smiled "if it is alright with you Mr Tracy?" she asked, Jeff smiled back "of cores" "ok buys" he said "Thunderbirds Are Go!"

**Thunderbird one silo: Tracy Island **

Scott and Makoto (in awe at the giant silver, blue rocket jet that stood before her) made their way along the gantry to Thunderbird 1, as they approached the great silver, blue rocked, the hatch opened and Scott and Makoto climbed inside. A small compartment opened and inside it was a dark blue jumpsuit with a light blue sash which had the International Rescue cymbal on it, there was also two dark blue boots and a dark blue cap with light blue trim which also had the I R cymbal on. "Take up launch positions" He said, Makoto took her seat in the passenger seat below him, and Scott's sat in his Pilot seat which was red leather with two chrome arm rests out of the tops of which where the two red leavers which controlled the great machine. After Thunderbird one and finished it's run to the launch bay the Swimming Pool above swung back to revile a giant hole, Scott said "You might want to hold on to something". Scott pulled the radio mike further towards him "Thunderbird 1, ready to go" he said "Ok Scott; clear to go, good luck" said Jeff "Thanks dad" Scott replied and with that Scott pulled back on the throttles and there was an all mighty blast as Thunderbird one's liftoff rockets blasted it out of its launch bay and into the clear blue sky.

**Thunderbird one Cockpit **

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 5, come in John" Scott said over his radio, a thick American accent replied "Here Scott; I've got more information on the fire" John said; "Well" said Scott "It seems that the fire was started by a group of camping Students" John said "what's the extent of the danger John" Scott asked "the local fire department have most of the blasé under control; but it seems that some fire fighters are unaccounted for; I'll keep you updated if there's any further developments" said John. Scott typed in some numbers in to his onboard computer "F.A.B John; E.T.A to danger zone half an hour at maximum speed; I'll call dad when we've arrived at the danger zone" said Scott "F.A.B Scott, and good luck" said John as he cut out his radio. Scott turned to Makoto and said "Right; now hold tight" and Scott pushed forward on the two levers and the silver, blue super speed jet shot of towards Australia.

Makoto turned to Scott "what will we be expecting at this danger zone Mr Tracy" she said; Scott turned to her and smiled "well; this is a pretty typical rescue for me; we might not need Virgil or any heavy equipment at all, they may not even need our help; oh and please call me Scott; you make me sound like my old Geography teacher" he said. Another mission for international rescue was under way.

**Woodland North of Mel burn: Australia **

Thunderbirds 1 overflew the danger zone, the fire looked bad but the fire fighters had most of it under control. "This is international rescue; Thunderbird one; do you read me, Melbourne ground control" Scott said over the radio a chocked voice replied "it's about time you guys showed up; we've got most of the fire under control but one fire tender is unaccounted for". Scott punched up something on the onboard computer "what was their last known position?" Scott asked; "due north about half a click" the fire chief said; "understood over and out". It was time for the Thunderbirds to go into action.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Tale of Two Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds (no matter how much I want to) or Sailor Moon (again I wish I did but I don't). This fan Fiction is purely for fan service purposes and no copyrighting infringement is intended, this is purely for the fans of Thunderbirds and Sailor Moon and anyone else who wants to read it. Firstly the fan fiction takes place in the Thunderbirds TV universe not the movie.

Here's how it'll work "This is spoken" the rest is narration and this **-** this separates Locations.

When you have read the story please read and review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Eight: The heat is on**

Scott piloted Thunderbird 1 over many burning trees and bushes; constantly searching for the missing fire fighters. Makoto too was looking; "hey! I think I saw something, over there" she pointed in the direction of the object, "right" Scott pushed the left hand lever and the craft turned right, in the direction Makoto pointed. After about two or three minutes, they spotted the fire tender (it was a six wheeled, red fire utility vehicle and was pulling an eight wheeled red tanker trailer); one of the fire fighters was on the roof of the main vehicle "hay we're down here; help!" he screamed. Scott turned on the loudspeaker "attention! This is international rescue; we've come to get you out of there". "Is the fire tender still drivable?" Scott said, "No, the transmission is shot, the centre axle has snapped and the radiators have blown" said the fire fighter. Scott turned to Makoto "I'll take that as a no" he said Scott then bought Thunderbird one in to land next to the fire tender Makoto looked concerned "wont we burn up?" she said "it's ok; Thunderbird 1 was built to last" he said reassuringly as Thunderbird 1 came to land next to the fire tender.

As soon as Thunderbird 1 touched down, Scott removed his cap, opened the compartment behind him and took out an asbestos suit and helmet. "I'm going to help them on board, stay here where it's safe" said Scott as he slipped on the asbestos suit "this one won't take long, be seeing you" and with that he left Thunderbird one and made his way across the burning ground towards the fire fighters. He walked up to the fire fighter he had spoken too earlier "how many of you are there" he asked "just four; the others are in the tender" the fire man said, "right! Let's get you guys out of here" said Scott, and one by one he led the fire fighters back to Thunderbird one. But as he was taking the last fire fighter back to Thunderbird one, a branch from the tree above him suddenly broke and trapped him under its wait, he couldn't move.

Makoto saw what happened, even though Scott had told her to stay where she was, she could see that he was in trouble, so she grabbed one of the spare asbestos suits and put it on before changing into her sailor senshi form to go save Scott. Scott struggled to free himself from the fallen branch, but it was just too heavy for him to move by himself, Makoto put the helmet on and ran out of Thunderbird 1 to help Scott. She used one of her Sailor Senshi powers to blast the branch off of Scott and then helped him to his feet, "I know Miss Setsuna said you had powers, but that was impressive" he said in awe at what Makoto had just done. "Come on, let's get these guys back to their base" he said, so Scott and Makoto ran back to Thunderbird 1 and lifted off from the area. As soon as they were air born; the fuel tank in the Fire tender exploded.

Thunderbird 1 quickly reached the disaster control and dropped off the fire fighters. They said there thank you to Scott and Makoto, "Well" said the fire chef "we have the fire under control, but if it gets any worse we'll let you guys know". "Well we'd better head back to base Miss Makoto" said Scott "right" she said, and the two of them lifted off in Thunderbird 1 heading back to Tracy Island. "So this was a typical rescue for you then?" Makoto asked "yep; a standard rescue, no heavy equipment required" Scott replied "pity; I was looking forward to seeing some of your hardware in action" she said, Scott look at her "don't you worry, someone, somewhere always need saving, and we are always ready for anything" he said and with that Thunderbird 1 headed back to Tracy Island.

**Thunderbird 1 cockpit: South Pacific**

"Scott calling base, Scott calling base, come in dad" Scott said into his radio mike "base to Thunderbird 1, reading you 5 by 5, go ahead" came Jeff's reply. "Mission completed; returning to base" said Scott, "nothing too difficult I hope Scott" said Jeff "no dad; the chef reassured me that the fire was under control, so I thought best leave them to it" said Scott. "Good work Scott" said Jeff "well; I did have some help from Miss Makoto" said Scott, "good; what is your E T A?" asked Jeff, "E T A fifty six minutes, at maximum speed" Scott replied. "Good; Virgil's getting ready to take Alan up to the Satellite" said Jeff "well I hope I get to wish him good bye before he leaves, but it'll be good to see John again" Scott said "me too son; see you in about an hour then" said Jeff "F A B Thunderbird 1 out" said Scott.

As Thunderbird 1 raced across the Pacific Ocean, Makoto looked at Scott "who's John?" she asked "my brother, you'd like him" Scott said "man! How many brothers do you have?"She said with a smile and the two of them made their way back to the island aboard the silver, blue super speed jet.


End file.
